


Lulu Galore 2020 Día 21: Morado

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: Cecilia reconoció su olvidada zapatilla en el pie de un apuesto extraño un día que paseaba junto al río. Sonrió, pensando que a ese chico le sentaba muy bien su zapatilla con aquel esmoquin color malva. No era habitual ver a hombres fuera de casa durante la Luna de Carbón. Cecilia no quería interrumpir su paseo, pero la mataba la curiosidad.- Bonita zapatilla – le dijo, caminando a unos metros de él.





	Lulu Galore 2020 Día 21: Morado

Cecilia bajaba corriendo las escaleras del edifico bajo un cielo morado intenso. Tanta urgencia sentía en su descenso, que apenas se percató de que una de sus zapatillas se soltaba de su pie y se quedaba atrás, abandonada en uno de los últimos escalones. Antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla, los brillos de su vestido de satín se perdieron entre las espesura de los grandes setos del jardín.

Minutos más tarde, Philip recogía la zapatilla y la observaba con curiosidad. Se preguntaba cómo podía haber sido alguien tan descuidado como para no percatarse de que no llevaban consigo su calzado. Sin darle más vueltas, prosiguió su camino hacia su dormitorio, zapatilla en mano e ignorando el follón que había en el salón. Aparentemente, el príncipe buscaba a alguien. Philip no le dio más importancia.

El cielo continuó morado durante un mes, como marcaba la Luna de Carbón. La luz parecía afectar más a las personas durante aquel periodo en el que todo adquiría un tono violeta. Las emociones se retorcían y cambiaban con las mareas. Los niños cantaban hasta la madrugada y los gatos huían de la ciudad. Las chicas vestían cada día como si acudieran a una gala de alto estándar. Los chicos se encerraban el sótano, tratando de protegerse del inquietante color morado que bañaba todo. La magia se respiraba en el aire y hechizaba los corazones de todos en la ciudad.

La comida sabía siempre dulce, y toda la bebida tenía el mismo efecto que una copa de vino. Las ancianas sonreían con los labios pintados de rojo oscuro y bailaban en el parque hasta bien entrada la noche. La música obligaba a todo el que la escuchaba a levantarse de su asiento. Los autobuses permanecían todo el mes en su garaje. Las carreteras se convertían en un enorme lienzo en el que todos dibujaban monstruos con tiza.

Era la temporada de las brujas.

Cecilia reconoció su olvidada zapatilla en el pie de un apuesto extraño un día que paseaba junto al río. Sonrió, pensando que a ese chico le sentaba muy bien su zapatilla con aquel esmoquin color malva. No era habitual ver a hombres fuera de casa durante la Luna de Carbón. Cecilia no quería interrumpir su paseo, pero la mataba la curiosidad.

\- Bonita zapatilla – le dijo, caminando a unos metros de él.

Philip vio la otra mitad de su calzado en el pie derecho de la chica y sonrió, con los dientes llenos de caramelo derretido.

\- Lo mismo digo.


End file.
